The Sound of Love
by HachiRitsu707
Summary: Anime inspired: Fukumenkei Noise, comes out Tuesdays at and . Amy experienced two lost in her life, the sudden disappearances of her first love Sonic, and of a young composer name Silver. Six years later she reunites with them in high school, but it is nothing like she expected, will they both ease her pain, or will she suffocate from this Sound of Love?
1. Chapter 1

**It has been 6 years since I've last seen them both.** I take a deep breath as I look out over the ocean, my head held high, trying to surpass my emotions, my eyes began to fill with sadness, I earned for them both, so I must sing in order to reach them both, regardless if it takes days, weeks, months, even years, I will never stop until they both come back to me. "Because they are special to me." I mumbled to myself, the wind was strong today, more than any other day, my hair moved along with the wind as I began to sing. I look over my shoulder wondering if they were right behind me. "Not today either huh." I sighed as I grabbed my backpack and reached for my mouth mask, I found it rather difficult to breath when I don't sing that song. I then pulled out my headphones. I slipped them on as I scroll through my phone to look for a song by _The Freedom Fighters,_ I sigh as I was looking back to the ocean one last time before heading to school.

-Amy POV-

I make it to my desk just before the bell rang, today was my first day of high school, I looked outside the window as I was ignored by the people around me because I had my headphones on. I sighed again as time drifted onwards. The teacher enters the room as I take off my head phones, she soon calls out roll and then directs us to the auditorium for the opening ceremony. I got up and followed my classmates as I looked around the halls. I stopped by the courtyard as I looked off wondering about they were doing. I looked down as I then took a deep breath, I then ventured on bumping into someone. "S-Sorry" I looked up to see no one there, the people around me turn to look over to me. **Crap I said it to loud** I turn slightly back to see a tall guy going the opposite direction from everybody else. **Do I know him or something, is it Sonic?** As I was about to step towards him someone called out to me.

"Amy? Amy Rose, is that you?" I turn back to see a guy I had no remembrance of.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I turn to the side as I looked around.

"Hey!" he slightly raised his voice as he said. "My name is Scourge, don't you remember me, we went to elementary school together. It's Scourge, Scourge Heine." I quickly in my mind went down the pictures of all the kids in my class, as it then dinged on me.

"Oh yeah Baldy." I said in a straight forward manor as a few students around us snicker.

"Hey, I am not bald, I have a full set of hair now." I smiled up at him, though no one could have noticed it with the mask covering my mouth, I sighed heavily as I looked up at him. "Any way, did you make any friends so far?"

I shook my head slightly. "To be honest this is the first time I opened my mouth at school, most people just ignored me because of my headphones." I shrug gently as Scourge sighed heavily.

"Of course it is, why am I not surprised by it at all." he ruffles my hair slightly as he then takes my hand. "Come on let's go before the ceremony starts." As we walked down the halls he asked me. "Do you know what club you are joining?" I looked up at him slightly as I then say.

"Chorus." He chuckled at my answer as he said to me, "So you still sing I guess." He sighs looking up at the doors. He opens the door for me as he whispers to me, "I'm sorry for what I did, I hope we can be friends now." He smiled at me as we go in. We got separated quickly as I made it to the center of the auditorium. I looked around the place to look for him as a few girls squeal in awe, I slowly turn my head to where they were looking. There on the stage stood a short guy with a big guitar.

"Awe look at him, he's so tiny."

"I know right I mean look at him the guitar is bigger than him."

I look at the other people on the stage, they were getting ready for a concert as there were two guitarist, a drummer, and a singer. The tiny one stood at the far right, as the other guy, who seems to be a third year, stood at the left, down center was the drummer and singer. Both second years I assume. I looked around more and meet eyes with the tiny guitarist, he had in his hand a carton of milk, I couldn't help, but giggle as the guy blushed slightly and turned away putting the milk down. **Have I seen him somewhere before?** My thoughts were soon interrupted by the older guys talking into the mic. "Hello everyone, my name is Mephiles, and I am part of the light music club here." He smiles as the others were going into position. "Now everyone please listen to us, and if you do, I will give all you lovely ladies a H-U-G." he winks as the lights go dim and the girls squeal. My chest was getting tighter with excitement. The sound of drums played first. The singer turns back saying something about playing the wrong song, it wasn't until the tiny guitarist starts to play as the other guy plays soon after. "Just go with it." The singer nods as she began to sing.

{Link to song: watch?v=rKhgZ4a0JZ0}

 ** _karappo no kotoba to uso nuru kaiwa to_**  
 ** _tsukue ni nokoru kizu egao ga zaratsuku_**  
 ** _otona ga youi shita kangoku kurai sora_**  
 ** _te wo nobashita toki_**  
 ** _kimi ga suberi ochiru_**

"No way is this a Freedom Fighters song?"

"Yeah it's high school." Everyone begins to cheer as they crowd the stage. I looked up at the band as I started to feel light inside. Scourge makes it over to me as he takes hold of my arm.

"Amy are you ok?" I couldn't make out what he was saying as I stared up at the people on the stage. **This is so nostalgic, why am I remembering them right now?** I began to take my mask off as Scourge looks down at me, I clenched the mask in my hands. I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath.

 ** _utsumuku mabuta kojiake_**  
 ** _boku wa iu, "kocchi wo muite" to_**  
 ** _kanawanai omoi kogetsuki_**  
 ** _bokura no ashiato someteku_**  
 ** _subete tobashite yo sora haruka_**

I then began to sing along with the girl, my voice almost matches her, I become louder as Scourge looks at me and then around as the people look at me as they were stunned. I could breath, it was like my lungs were filled with hope, like they were all those years ago.

 ** _sakebe uta_**  
 ** _kimi no naka merodi_**  
 ** _koi mo negai mo uso mo koboredasunda_**  
 ** _sake-_**

The music stopped with the tiny guitarist dropping his pic, I panted as I looked back the guy. He mumbles something, I read his lips as they say Alice. I trembled lightly as he took off, his band members call out to him as I then run off after him. I can hear Scourge call out to me as I just ran. I bumped into a few people as I said sorry, but I didn't stop as I ran down the hall. I was getting closer as I began to call his name. "S-Silver" I cried as he turns I jumped into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck as he bumps into the wall behind. He growled softly. "Hey that hurts you know you have to be care-"

"Silver, Silver, Silver, it's really you, Silver!" he looks up at me.

"You still don't listen to when people talk do you."

I stopped looking back at him as I said with a straight face, "Did you shrink?" He huh me as he said.

"I've grown, I am 155cm you know."

I giggled as I said, "I'm 165cm myself." He clenched his fist. I took a deep breath as the silence filled the area around us. I soon began to sing. "La, la la." I continue to sing the song that was his all those years ago. **I finally found you after 6 years.** I began to slow down as I began to cry. "Why..." I trembled as I was wiping my tears off. "Why did you leave me all those years ago." I cried more the tears don't stop flowing as I felt his fingers slide up my arms, he takes my hands as he looks right at me, He was about to say something when I said, "You have long eyebrows, do you think they are bigger than your height." He stopped and pulled away he blinks as he sits up slightly pushing me away with his hands. They were placed firmly on my shoulders.

"Don't talk to me, I am not the person you once knew." he gets up leaving me there on the floor.

"Silver." I looked up to see the two guys and girl that were on stage. The girl looks from him to me as I looked away, I take the mask and slip it on as I began to feel the same suffocating nature I have been feeling for all these years. I get up as I looked back at them.

"Sil-"

"What did I say," he turns back to me as his eyes go big, he then turns away from me as he says, "Don't talk to me ever, Alice." he begins to walk away as the others soon follow, the girl looks back to me as she was hesitant on her turn to leave. I clenched my fist looking out of the window, as I try to surpass my tears. **It really is him. I can't believe it.**

-Silver POV-

I look back at my band mates as Mephiles says, "so that's the real Alice huh?" I stopped clenching my fist.

"Please don't say that name, only I could call her that." My face grows red as I look away. Avalon stared up at me as she says.

"That was your song she was singing wasn't it?"

"I already told you, that's my past, it doesn't exist any more, don't you remember I cannot compose any more." Avalon clenched her fist as Mephiles stares at her, Jet chuckled.

"Okay then Mr. Shorty, now we have to think about what to do for now," Jet puts me into a lock hold as Mephiles joins in. "Because the concert was a missed, so what is it going to be?" I was red now, as I shrugged them off.

"I don't know, and I don't care at this point, right now I just hope to move on ahead at this point, and figure out a way to compose again." I walk off as I looked up at the sky before making my way into the building. **Alice, you and your voice belong to me and only me, I will make you forget him.**

* * *

 **Me: Done...**

 **Amy: Link to song is right here again: watch?v=rKhgZ4a0JZ0**

 **Shadow: Killer sounds just like the anime.**

 **Me: Kind of the point, but I did change things around**

 **Silver: Next time On The Sound of Love**

 **Mephiles:** _Will my voice reach him too?_


	2. Chapter 2

-Amy POV-

I looked out the window as I sighed heavily. **I finally meet him again, and he doesn't even want to see me.** I slumped down over the desk as the Freedom Fighter's song was playing. I looked down at my hands clenching the phone tightly in my hand. **It's not like I'll see him again, he is a year older than me and plus I have to focus on finding Sonic.** The teacher walked into the room as Is at back up, I take off my head phones as the seat that was empty yesterday was being filled today. I see a milk carton placed squarely on the table, I turn up to meet eyes with Silver. Silver stared down at me speechless "Huh!?" I shot up as my hands bang against my desk as Silver's eyes grow big, he stares up at me as the teacher clapped her hands together.

"So you finally show up to school Silver, being held back really helps you since you are so short to look like a second year." He blushes heavily as he fires back.

"Save your sympathy!" The rest of the class snickered as I look at the carton reading Silver Heartz going along the side of the carton. I looked up at him as he looks back to me, his cheeks a rusty red color, he sits down slowly maintaining eye contact with me.

"I thought your name was Silver Silverstern," The two people closest to us snicker as Silver places his right elbow on the desk leaning then into his hand as he muttered.

"I don't even know who you are talking about." He looks away from me as he says, "And didn't I tell you not to talk to me at all." He looks straight up at the board as he takes a sip from his milk. **Rude much, I just wanted to know.** I sighed as I place my left elbow on the desk as I looked out the window, away from him. I began to hum out his song unknowingly. I closed my eyes as I hummed feeling the breeze of fall enter our classroom. It wasn't until a few seconds in I heard the light sound of tapping being played. I kept humming softly as it continued, until it just stopped, I steal a glance over at Silver as he is completely faced away from me. I continued to hum as the teacher told us about clubs and having to enter. I looked down at the paper as I read what I had put, I sighed, when the class was over it was time for us to go see the other classes. When I got up I noticed Silver already left, I sighed. **What was I expecting, he told me not to talk to him.** I sighed getting up as I slip my headphones into my bag, and my phone into my pocket. I garb the paper as I make my way down the hall, I heard the faint sound of a piano being played. I stopped and looked around noticing that I was the only one in the hallway now. I then began to follow the sound of the music being played.

-Silver POV-

I made my way out of the classroom before anybody else. I sighed as I made my way down the hall reaching the music room where the big piano was. I sighed as I walked over. **Why? Why now? Why does she have to be in my class? And why do I have to sit next to her? Why? She is probably still looking for him, it's obvious, But that song...** I sighed again as I take a seat and begin to play that song. **This is all I could do, I will just continue to play.** I played the song over and over again, just hoping for something to happen. I looked out the window as I played, it wasn't until I heard the door open that I finally looked back. "La La La La..." I couldn't stop playing as Amy made her way over to me still singing, as both her voice and my playing became louder and louder until it came to an end. I looked down at my hands, then onto the keys as Amy was panting softly. I then began to play a different note, continuing the song that was never finished. **It's all coming out of me, why, I thought I wasn't able to write music any more?** I smiled big looking from the keys and then to her as I just played. She smiled down at me as she began to sing to the beat. It was fun, I wish for this to never end. Time seemed to have escaped us as I looked up at the clock. Amy looks back at the clock and then to me as she turned on her heels, "I look forward to the concert Silver." She quickly left leaving me behind at the piano. I looked down at my hands as I then pulled out some sheet music from the desk to the side of the piano. I took the pencil as I began to write.

"Why, after so long?" I whispered as I teared up a bit smiling like the dummy I was. I pushed my hair back as I wrote the music onto the sheet. Little did I know someone had opened the door. After a few seconds I finally noticed as I sighed. "Alice didn't I say not to talk to me, why don't yo-" I meet eyes with a tall guy with short blue hair. He adjusted his glasses as he smiled.

"You wrote that piece yourself, Eyelashes." He made his way down to me as he crouched down, I quickly said.

"Eyelashes!" I get the papers and shoved them into my sweeter pocket, "My name is Silver, Silver Hertz." I getup as the guy looks up to me.

"Well then Silver, it's nice to meet you, my name Sonic, Sonic Henderson," He looks at me as something about that name seemed familiar, I soon brush it off as my phone rang. I looked down to see the message Mephiles had sent me, it read, _**Avalon is nowhere to be found, Alice has to fill in.**_ I flinched as the one thing that pained me was Mephiles saying Alice and not Amy. I clenched the phone as I sighed.

"Damn it, why now." Sonic had peered down into my phone as he then said. "That Alice girl must be very important to you, now that I think about it, you thought I was Alice." I sighed and blushed slightly.

"I have to go, I have a concert to do." I mutter as Sonic adjusted his glasses.

"For your club? Aren't you a fir-"

"I was held back, and as for the club, I'm part of the light music club." I brushed past him as I said, "You should watch, since Alice is singing in our usual persons place, you would be mesmerized by her voice." He sighed as Sonic muttered.

"Light music, from the light music club, seems interesting, but I'll pass." I shrug as I opened the door and about to leave I say.

"Your lost then." I leave out the door rushing to the auditorium as I see Alice with the headphones on as she was zoned into the music. I turn to Jet and Mephiles as they shrug already guessing what I was going to ask. I sighed as I see Amy get up. "So you're singing right Alice?" She takes off the headphones as she said.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" I sighed as I reached to grab her mouth mas.

"Enough about that let's get ready then."

-Amy POV-

"Twinkle Twinkle little star." The song being played by the chorus club echoed through the auditorium as my heart and head began to pound. **This song. why am I remembering him now.**

 _-minor flashbacks-_

 _"Amy, sing for me and for certain I will come back to you no matter what, Sing for me."_

The faint voice of Sonic echoed through my head, my heart pounds faster and faster. I was trembling as I was down center, Jet, Mephiles, and Silver were getting ready as my hands grip my head. I heard a short gasp coming from Silver's side calling to me. "Alice". I took a deep breath as I sang _the first line_ **Aragae Kimi no koe kaseneu rasen -oh.** I screamed sang it all the pain in my heart bursted like a bomb.

-Third Person view-

(song is spiral by in hurry to shout: _watch?v=d_CuSBuMWKA)_

Mephiles called out to Jet and Silver saying, "Keep up with her." They all began to play trying to keep up with cage bird on stage. The music drowned out the people around them, everyone shocked as they look up at the stage.

"The singer"

"She's different than from their usual."

"Her voice."

"It's so"

"It gives me goosebumps." The audience became obsessed they all started to scream in cheer as they crowd the stage.

Mephiles played his guitar as he looks around from his strings and to Amy. **She's to reckless, It's hard to keep up with her, damn, I'll just keep playing and hope she doesn't go faster.**

Jet beats the drums faster and faster smiling as it was almost natural for him. **She's like a caged bird finally trying to break free. She is a canary.** Amy let loose like no other she was drowning in her pain. **My voice, it will reach him.** The light sond of Sonic's ten year old voice filled her head as she sang,

Silver continued to play his expression was hurt, the pain of the past filled his head, **It's happening again, its painful. Jealousy, and possessiveness. It's all coming back to me. But one things for certain, I won't let him have her.**

 **My voice**

 **Her Voice**

 **Belongs to Me/Sonic.** The pain in her heart as she yearns for Sonic more then ever now, this song, was what she wished reached him.

Just outside the doors Sonic was having a conversation with his boss. ""Sonic this is important, you need to have the song ready by tonight, it's important."

"I know it is, you just said it." Sonic sighed as he saw some girls and boys trying to get in to the auditorium. Sonic followed close behind as he began to hear the music. **It can't be.**

"Hey, Sonic, do you hear me, I am-" The voice of his boss was drowning in the air, being dissolved with the music. He goes and peers in to see Amy singing louder and louder, her eyes closed as he then said, "Amy" The mere whisper had caused Amy to stop.

"What's happen?"

"Why did she stop?"

"Did she forget the words?"

 **Sonic was that you.** Amy trembles her eyes filling with tears, the song soon finished off as Silver called out to her as it was being down. Amy was letting the vices die out as she remembers Sonic from ten years ago, the same line plays through her head. Silver called out to her again and again. Sonic sat far away from the auditorium as he was tearing up he hangs up the phone, being unable to comprehend what has just happen. "Amy." He whispered again as he looks up at the sky. "I cannot see you, not now, not ever."

* * *

 **Me: Bomb, took me for ever longer than usual, but I am officially done with this chapter.**

 **Sonic: One episode in two chapters, and both long...**

 **Amy: Aimee you always seem to amaze me.**

 **Blaze: Next story?**

 **Wave: She just started this one and has multiple out, so slow down..**

 **Shadow: Next time on The sound of Love:**

 **Jet:** _The painful past sheds some tears_


	3. Chapter 3

-Amy POV-

-6 years ago-

"Son-ic-kun" I yelled to the top of my 10 year old lungs. I smiled brightly as I waited patiently for Sonic to open the window. Tick-tock tick-tock. The clicking noise of the clock got louder and louder as my anxiety was eating me up whole. I then saw the lights turn on as Sonic emerged from hi darken room.

"Am-y-san" He yells back as I giggled along with. He looked some what sad today, he was trying to tell me something, "Hey Amy, my parents are fi-"

I cut him off as I looked out at the moon. "The moon! It's so huge, it's so bright, so lively." I laughed softly as I turn to him.

"You don't even listen to peop-" I take a deep breath as I began to say.

"Let sing." I smiled as I began, " _ **twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above.**_ " The song began to fade away as all our worries, our sadness faded away. He was my best friend.

 _ **Twinkle, twinkle, little star**_

 _ **How I wonder what you are**_  
 _ **Up above the world so high**_  
 _ **Like a diamond in the sky**_  
 _ **Twinkle, twinkle little star**_  
 _ **How I wonder what you are**_

I took hold of his hand as we walked down from our house and down to the street, singing the same song over and over again. "Damn so annoying to see you two singing and holding hands everyday, it's an embarrassment." Me and Sonic turned to see the baldy Scourge come rushing at us breaking our hold as I fall back. I twitched as I get up slowly.

"Hey Stupid Baldy watch your self." I look up to see Sonic take hold of Scourge by his collar.

"Hey dumbass I am just telling the truth, damn four eyes."

"What are you in love with Amy too, jealous that I actually get to hold her hands every day, does seem like that the way I see it," I blushed deeply as I noticed Scourge almost freeze up for about a second, his ears a bright red as he then pushed Sonic away as he laughed.

"As if, two freaks deserve each other more than any thing." He then took off in the direction to school. **Freak? Me and Sonic?** I looked down at the floor as Sonic takes my hand his grip harder than the last.

"Don't let idiots like him hurt you Rose, not now, not ever." He whispered to me which made me tear up.

 _ **When the blazing sun is gone**_  
 _ **When he nothing shines upon**_  
 _ **Then you show your little light**_  
 _ **Twinkle, twinkle, all the night**_  
 _ **Twinkle, twinkle, little star**_  
 _ **How I wonder what you are**_

me and Sonic went to a festival that weekend, it was fun just the two of us as I smiled big up to him as he then whispered, "If I were to ever disappear Amy," I didn't want to look at him, sensing some sort of truth in that statement,, or request. "I want to hear your voice, so that." I trembled slightly as I tighten my grip on him. "So that I can come back to you, so sing for me." I look dead set ahead as the fireworks as I take a deep breath, "Amy will yo-"

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are." **Do you hear me now, can you hear me now, please, let my voice stay with you forever hear me now, please, Sonic!**

Sonic had on a sad face as he mumbled "Listen to people when they talk." I couldn't hear him as I flushed his voice out and everyone else's voices and laughter soon faded away as I sang louder and louder, the corner of my eyes were watery now. My chest became tight, it was like I couldn't breath.

...

 **Why did, why did he tell me that?** I looked up at the ceiling as I sighed I get out of bed as I made my way to the window, I open it slowly as I take a deep breath. "Son-ic-kun" I waited a few moments as I sighed. "Probably asleep then," I muttered softly as I call out. "Good night Sonic, see you tomorrow." I go close the window and head back to the bed as I soon fall asleep. When morning came I was expecting anything of today to happen. I go rushing to his house as I rang the bell. "Sonic-kun are you ready." I smiled brightly as I heard footsteps nearing closer and closer to me. I turn back to see my mother calling out to me.

"Amy," She takes my hand as kneels down, "Sonic moved last night." I took a step back and then turn to look over to his house. **What?** I shake my head. "He will come back I promise, it isn't forever." My watery eyes were threatening as I pulled away and I make a dash for school. **It can't be, he has to be at school, he has to be.** I panted heavily as I made way to his locker, nothing, his class, nothing. **No no where is he, he has to be here.** My throat was tightening up, my whole body was becoming heavy.

"Serves him right for leaving." I turn to look at Scourge looking back to me. "It was way quitter without you and him singing all the time, what an embarrassment." My eyes began to fill with water, I took heavy breathes as I get up and push my way out of school. I ran all the way back t the river where the fireworks show was being held. I looked out over the water as I began to scream his name. "Sonic!" I screamed his name over and over again. I was shaking as I then felt someone behind me. I turn to see a tiny guy with a milk carton, it says. "Silver Silverson?" I tilt my head as the boy said.

"Move you are stepping on my notes." **Notes?** I looked back to the floor as I step away falling back. He goes over to help me up and dust off the sand from my dress. "Sorry it just took me a while to write them." I turn back to the notes as I take a deep breath, **A song? I could use this to probably reach Sonic.** I take another deep breath as I began to sing. "La, La, La Laa, La La." As I sang The boy lowers his hoodie. I stopped and smiled.

"What a lovely song." I whispered as I smiled up to him. **My chest, it's light.**

The boy smiled as he drops his milk as he then takes my hands. "What's your name?"

"Amelia Rose, Amy for short, Eyelashes."

"My name is not Eyelashes, my name is Silver, though that name is still long, your name is Alice." **How is that shorter?** He picks up the carton as he turns to me and says. "I'll be back here every Wednesday please come back here." He soon takes off as I then turn back to the notes. **Got it.** As he leaves I began to feel the heaviness as I sank to the sand. I have to be ok, even better.

...

One Wednesday I asked Silver "Why don't you sing your song your selves if you love them so much, I mean" He seemed hurt when I asked that, but then I explained it to him, "I love your songs, very much, they give me warmth and I would never let anybody else sing the," I blushed as I said it, Silver also blushed, as I then laughed making him laugh in order to prevent the silence that was awkwardly creeping up on us. I smiled at him as he calms down and says.

"If I sing, I will blend in with the air and fade away." The breeze got stronger the sky darker, it was winter. The coldness was overwhelming, but being with Silver felt, it felt warm...

Wednesday after Wednesday past by, and me and Silver meet up. I was heading home first before heading to the river as I heard some women talk about Sonic and his parents. "they skipped town, because of debt." The words echoed as I made way up to my room I open the window my mother calling out to me. "Amy." I take a deep breath, "Sonic! Twinkle twinkle little star! Sonic! How I wonder what you are!" I screamed and cried as my mother hugged me from behind "Calm down, Amy calm down, please." I trembled in her arms as she rocked me. "Amy, dear I know this is going to hurt, but Sonic." I pulled away looking up at her, "He left a letter." She goes to get it as I began to swell up with mix emotions. She gives me a letter and I read it.

 _Amy,_

 _I love you, just know that, but I have to leave, me and my parents have to leave, we can't come back, I can't come back ever, please, just please, don't come looking for me, ever, I can't bear to see your pained face, Just stay strong, and sing, don't sing for me, but for yourself._

 _Sonic_

I trembled, as I crumble the paper. "You liar." I said as my mom tried to take my hand, I get up and made a dash out the door. I couldn't breath. it hurts, everything, my head, my heart, all of it. I made it back to the river as Silver was already there, my eyes swelled up with tears as I began to scream. No words came out, just screams of pain.

"Alice!" He comes over to me as he tries to calm me down. All I could do in that moment was scream my pain out. I felt as though I was suffocating all over again, my chest tightens leaving only pain and hurt, my tears were burning. I couldn't breath, I needed air. **Somebody please help me, end this pain, Please!** Silver wrapped his arms around me tightly as he began to sing his song, "La, La laa la la la," His song, his singing made my pain fade away.

-Silver POV-

 **Her screams, I have to stop her, I don't want her to hurt, I want to help her.** She screamed louder and louder "Alice, please, calm down, I'm here for you, please." She wouldn't stop, I then took a deep breath as I began to sing. "LA la la," **Crap, but I have to do it, I don't care if I can't sing any more, I have to help her.** My song faded away into the wind, her screams stopped, the warmth surrounded us on this snowy winter day. I held her until she calmed down, Until she was better. **I will always be here for you, Amy.**

* * *

 **Me: I was trying to shove episode 2 into chapter 3, but...**

 **Shadow: Over whelming.**

 **Amy: Next time on The Sound of Love**

 **Silver:** _Another lost, is suffocation ever lasting_


End file.
